1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of data communications networks and, more specifically, the present invention relates to the method for initializing data communications network devices.
2. Background Information
Computer networks are used to interconnect many boxes or computing resources, such as for example computers, workstations, servers, printers, modems, storage devices and the like. For example, two or more computers may be connected together through a network. Network users are able to share files, printers and other resources, send messages and run applications on remote computers. An important part of any computer network includes the physical components or network communications devices used to interconnect the computing resources.
To illustrate, FIG. 1 shows a plurality of networks 111, 113 and 115. In computing resources including boxes 101, 103, 105, 107 and 109 are interconnected through network 111. As illustrated in FIG. 1, box 107 links network 111 to network 113 and box 105 links network 111 to network 115. As such, boxes 105 and 107 may be bridges, routers, switches or the like.
Computing resources in a network communicate with one another by using identifiers or addresses in accordance with the particular protocol used by the network. Therefore, when a box is added to a network, the box must be initialized with a network identifier or address so that it will be recognized by and can communicate with other computing resources in the network.
To illustrate, assume for example that network 111 uses the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) suite of communications protocols to interconnect resources on network 111. Accordingly, in order for a box, device, computing resource, etc. to be identified on network 111, each box must have an Internet protocol (IP) address. Networks using the TCP/IP protocol route messages based on the IP address of the destination.
FIG. 1 shows that the IP address 121 of the box 105 is set using a configuration device 117. In some instances, configuration device 117 may be a feature on the back panel of box 105 enabling a network administrator to manually set the IP address 121 of box 105. In other instances, configuration device 117 may be a separate device that is coupled to box 105 using a serial connection 119. FIG. 1 also shows that other configuration parameters of box 105 may be set using configuration device 117. These configuration parameters include subnet mask 123 and default gateway 125.
An inconvenience with the arrangement illustrated in FIG. 1 is that whenever a box or computing resource is added to the network, the network administrator must manually set the network identifier before the box is recognized in the network. As a consequence, in some instances the network administrator must connect configuration device 117 through serial connection 119 to each box that must be initialized. In situations where more than one box is added to the network, the network administrator must separately initialize the network identifier of each box.
A method of initializing an uninitialized box in network is disclosed. In one embodiment, the method includes the step of broadcasting a service announcement over the network from a configuration utility. The service announcement is used to indicate to the uninitialized box that it may be initialized. After receiving the service announcement, the uninitialized box may transmit an acknowledgement message directed to the configuration utility or the network in response to the service announcement. The acknowledgement message directed to the configuration utility includes a unique identifier of the uninitialized box. Once the acknowledgement is received from the uninitialized box, the configuration utility broadcasts an initialization message over the network to the uninitialized box. The initialization message includes the unique identifier of the uninitialized box and a network identifier that the box can use to be recognized in the network. Additional features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description, figures and claims set forth below.